The present invention is a turbine-type fluid energy converter and more particularly a wind driven energy converter having a frontal air inlet and a circumferential air outlet.
For centuries man has attempted to increase the efficiency of fluid energy converting machines to permit their use as a prime energy source. The power output of units thus far evolved, however, has been overshadowed by the greater efficiency and low cost of mass production of energy from abundantly available concentrated fuel, such as nuclear fuels, or fossil fuels such as oil and coal except, in remote regions where the output from mass production energy units is not readily available. Although wind power has in recent years become more popularly available in the U.S., such as from wind farms, the economics of conversion of such fluid energy to useful power falters when subjected to strict analysis without the benefit of tax subsidies and other legislated regulatory advantages.